Foreign Love Tragedy
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Max and Liz know that their time together is limited, especially with the FBI close on their tails. Will everyone finally be safe? Can the aliens make it back home? Will Max and Liz finally embrace in a blissful moment?   begins end of season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers :) I am a huge fan of Roswell, both the books and the tv series. This fanfic starts after season 3 when everyone is on the run from the FBI, after leaving Roswell. Liz and Max are not married. **

_I'm Liz Parker, and life has been cruel lately. I don't think any of us have smiled in over a week. Isabelle still cries every night over leaving Jesse back in Roswell. Kyle hasn't said much in over a week. Michael and Maria have found a very loud coping mechanism, which is unusual to their normal use of banter. I know Max is trying to put on a brave face, but he hardly speaks. He blames himself. _

"I was thinking that we should go to a party." I stated rather upbruptly from the front seat of the van.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea." Max said as he took my hand, squeezing it gently.

"I think its a perfect idea. We all need a pick me up."

"Liz, no offense. But I don't think a party is going to help us." Izzy said, as she gazed out the window. I shrugged.

"Just a suggestion." Two long hours passed until we decided to stop. The motel was like every other. Remote, damp, and dirty. We all split into the usual sleeping arrangements. Michael and Maria, Max and Kyle, Izzy and Me. When we were heading to our room Izzy stopped suddenly.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her, touching her slightly on the arm.

"Maybe you should spend the night in Max's room tonight Liz." She wasn't looking at me, but I knew what she meant.

"Its ok Isabelle, there will be time for these things." Izzy shook her head.

"But what if there isn't? Michael and Maria have understood it. By being around us, there is no guarantee of how long your lives may last. Its not going to be long now until the FBI catch up with us Liz. Do you really want to regret the very few moments you have left with the man you love?" She slammed the key into the door, 32B, pushing it open.

"Isabelle.." I said softly.

"You can do what you want Liz, but I would give anything to spend one more day with Jesse."

...

I had been pacing outside Max and Kyle's door for a few minutes now. Trying to catch my breath and my thoughts when Kyle opened the door. He didn't say anything, just looked me up and down. Kyle nodded and grabbed his jacket. I gave him the key to Isabelle and my room as he walked past me. Slowly I entered Max's room.

"Liz?" Max sounded surprised as he came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. I gulped at his muscular chest. Come on Liz, don't lose your nerve. I locked the door behind me, taking a deep breath before turning around. Max had put a shirt on, and some boxer briefs. "Is everything ok?" He asked as he started to walk towards me. I placed a hand against his chest, to stop him from moving any closer. Looking up into his eyes, I knew this was right. Every inch of my body was clawing at me to touch him. I laced my hands around his neck, drawing his lips to mine. Our kiss quickly turned urgent as he pushed me down onto the bed. His lips found my neck, sucking on my pulse point as a small moan escaped my lips. I pushed my self back up the bed, so that my head rested on the pillows. Max took a hold of my knees pushing them apart so that is legs could rest in between mine. His fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt, instead of pulling it off I heard the soft sound of fabric ripping. My shirt was torn to shreds. But I didn't care as Max's lips found my left breast. He unclasped my bra, throwing it to the ground, before sucking my breast into his mouth. My head thrust back in ecstasy.

"Liz?" Max's voice was muffled against my moans. "Liz?" This time he sounded more serious.

"Is everything ok?" My voice sounded ragged, as I tried to control my breathing.

"Your glowing."

**Hey Readers :) Let me know what you think. Should I continue? xx Happy reading**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Max let go of me the glowing stopped. I checked over my whole body, for any sign of damage or alien affliction. Nothing.

"What just happened Max?" He was staring at me with vacant eyes, he had no idea. Quickly and smoothly, he jumped up, rushing towards Michael's and Maria's room. Without knocking he burst through the door. He should have knocked.

"Don't you dare turn on the lights Maxwell!" Michael called, as we could hear shuffling in the room. "Ok. You can turn them on now." Maria was wearing one of Michaels shirts, and Michael had thrown a pair of green boxer shorts on.

"Is everything ok?" Maria looked concerned, as she shot her eyes between Max and I. I had thrown on one of Max's shirts before I left the room, and was now playing with the hem of it. Trying to avoid eye contact.

"Did you glow?" Max stated the question rather bluntly, with no further explanation, at Michael.

"Glow?" Michael understood that this interruption would only be because of something incredibly important.

"During.." Max looked towards the bed. "Did you glow?" Michael understood.

"What is going on in here?" Isabel's voice came from the door, Kyle peeking over her shoulder in the background.

"Its ok Izz, i've got this." Michael said with a nod. Isabel and Kyle left. When we heard the click of their door shutting Michael continues. "No Maxwell, no glow. Maria?"

"I didn't glow. Did Liz glow? How come I didn't glow? You must not be doing it right." She said slapping Michael on the arm.

"See what you have done Maxwell." Michael said as he pointed at Maria.

"So no one glowed, then." Max ran a hand through his hair, perplexed.

"Did you feel anything Liz, when you were glowing?" Maria said as she rushed over giving me a huge hug.

"No." I said as I shook my head. "I didn't even notice. It was just like pure pleasure, that was it."

"I doubt there is anything to it Max. You probably just hit Liz's pressure point." Michael said with a smirk. I could feel the redness in my cheeks, as I blushed.

"Don't be an ass Michael." Maria said firmly, as frown lines formed on her face. Max still looked worried. I placed my hand in his, turning my head to look up at him.

"We should probably go Max. I'm sure it was nothing." Both of us left silently, not before Michael told us to turn the lights off before closing the door.

"Maybe I should go back to Izz's room?" I said softly, as we stood outside Max's hotel room door. He was lacing his fingers through mine, not looking at me.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you Liz?" He still wasn't looking at me. I grabbed his face so that our eyes met.

"Of course! You weren't hurting me Max, I don't know what happened." I didn't want to ask it, but I knew I had to. "Did this happen when you were with Tess." Max froze.

"No." He was certain.

"I was just wondering." Now it was my turn to not look at him. He let out a deep sigh, before leaning in to capture my lips in his.

"Its getting cold out here." Max said as he slipped the key in to the door, pulling me gently into the room. He pushed my up against the door to close it, his lips finding my neck. "You know, you look really hot in my shirt." His voice sent a thrill through my body.

"I bet I'd look even hotter without it." He chuckled, as he lifted me into his arms and placed me on his bed. Max pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. Dragging him towards me, so that his legs rested in between mine and his body engulfed my own, warmth filled my body. As I moved my hand down to place it on the top of his boxer shorts, his body froze.

"We shouldn't." His voice was muffled my my skin, but I still understood what he said.

"You don't want to?" His head lifted from my neck to look at me.

"No, of course I do. You don't know how many times I have thought about this moment with you."

"Then whats the problem? Is it the whole glowing thing?" He nodded. "Well i'm not glowing now."

"Yes I know, but I just think that until we figure this out."

"Who are you going to ask Max? Do you have a sex with aliens hand book just lying around?" I knew I was getting angry and that I shouldn't be. He was just trying to protect me.

"That would be handy, but no." A smug smile spread across his face. He rolled off of me, placing his arm behind his head. "The last time I did this, you know what happened Liz." Who could forget his gorgeous baby. "I just don't know what that glowing was. What if it is something dangerous?"

"I doubt it was dangerous." I said remember the feelings of ecstasy. "But i'm telling you now Maxwell Evans. I'm not one to wait."

...

I think the hardest thing about constantly being on the run, is that you have no idea where you are even going. Moving from one place to the next, collecting photos of the biggest cheese ball, the largest pine cone; can get rather boring, rather quickly.

"So you didn't end up.." Isabel spoke softly, as she followed me around the grocery store. I shook my head. "I'm shocked! I would have thought Max would have just gone for it."

"Isabel!" I couldn't help laughing at her bluntness.

"Glowing huh, never heard of that happening. I honestly think it was nothing." She said, as she placed a pack of m&ms into our trolly.

"I agree. But now Max won't even touch me without care. When I kiss him, its like he's holding back." I shrugged, throwing a few apples in a plastic bag.

"Did you want me to talk to him?" I stopped suddenly.

"No. I don't think that his sister asking him to sleep with his girlfriend is going to end well." Isabel shrugged.

"Just a suggestion."

"Hey girlies." Maria said as she placed three packets of condoms into the trolly. Izz and I just stared at her. "You can never be too careful. Don't want a little green kid running around now, do we."

"Thats incredibly offensive Maria." Isabel wasn't kidding, but she shrugged it off. When you spend as much time with the same people, you have to learn to let things go.

"Anyway, there not all for me." Maria said as she looked at me.

"Well if last night was any indication, I don't think that I'll need them time soon." I said rather meekly.

"Liz, Max loves you. And I see the way that he looks at you. And its not in the oh she looks nice today, its in the what would she look like with her clothes off."

"Maria!" I exclaimed, softly slapping her on the arm.

"What are you girls talking about?" Michaels head poked around one of the aisles.

"Tampons Michael, nothing to concern yourself with." Michael rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

"We should be going." Max appeared out of no where, wrapping his hand around my arm. He was looking at one of the stores monitors. I caught a quick glance as his ushered us all out of the store. They found us.

**Hey Readers :) I know bad writer award, for not adding to this story in like two months. But hopefully i'll continue writing if you like the story. So let me know. xx happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3

We all knew that it was going to happen eventually. Doesn't everyone get caught in the end? Max dragged us towards the emergency exit, as Michael ran ahead to make sure the coast was clear. There was only one of them, that we knew of. Standing near the front of the store, dark grey suit and sunglasses. Oh those FBI agents, how they love to keep up with the cliches. As Michael pushed open the emergency door the alarm went off. It was like bugs flying towards a flame, we were surrounded in a matter of seconds. I guess in these situations you do the only thing you know how too. In our case, it was blow the shit out of their cars. Michael extended his hand, focusing intently on the sea of white and blue. We aren't murderers, but we aren't going to go down without a fight. The cars caught alight, exploding in a matter of seconds causing them to flip through the air. A stream of bullets flew towards us, but were stopped by Max's protective shield. I clutched desperately to Maria searching our surroundings for an exit.

"We need to steal one of their cars!" I shouted over the gun fire. The agents were backing up, clutching their headphones. Clearly getting orders from a higher power. "We aren't going to kill them all!" Michael was setting alight each car as quickly as he could, but I could see his power draining.

"If you let us go we will not harm you." Max's voice was even as he spoke.

"That isn't an option Maxwell." A woman's voice rang over a megaphone in the distances. "You need to come with us."

"We aren't going anywhere with you guys" Michael yelled. Maria touched his arm gently to hush him.

"Max" I stood close to him, dropping my voice to a whisper. "How much longer can you keep the shield up?"

"Maybe ten minutes." Vessels were beginning to show on his neck, as his power was starting to falter.

"Ok. Do you think you can push the shield. Almost project it towards them." I motioned towards the sea of cops and FBI agents.

"I haven't ever done anything like that before Liz. I'm not sure I have enough power."

"I've seen you guys gain extra power when you are all connected. Michael and Isabel could maybe help?" I looked towards them with hope in my eyes.

"Neither one of us can make a protective shield." Isabel looked worried.

"Give it a try Izz. We have no other option here." Michael said as he reached his hand out to touch Max's wrist. Isabel did the same. As soon as they were all connected their eyes began to focus on the agents. It wasn't a full proof plan, but hopefully it would knock them to the ground long enough for us to run around front to grab our car. Here's praying their aren't anymore on the other side of the store.

"Its not working." Isabel's voice was strained.

"Just focus." Kyle said in an even voice, it seemed to calm her. As though the heavens aligned, the shield pushed forward sending all of the agents off of their feet. We didn't have to speak to each other to know what would happen next. Running around the front of the store there was no one.

"Finally a stroke of luck." Maria said as we climbed into the van.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Max tried the engine again. "It won't start!"

"Do your alien thingy and get it going!" Maria was even more panicked now, looking out the back window of the van. "Their getting up!" Michael placed his hand on the bonnet of the car.

"Its not working." He yelled. "Move!" We climbed out of the van taking off down the street. Jumping fences, climbing through backyards, avoiding ravenous dogs, we needed a car. The sirens blasted in the distance, they weren't trying to hide our presence. I mean who would? Max, Michael and Isabel all look like normal teenagers, not green gankly martians with gigantic heads. I came across an old newspaper a while back that declared we were now vigilantes on the run, and if anyone was to come across us to contact 911 immediately. Maybe the clerk at the grocery store ratted us out.

"There." Michael was pointing towards a four wheel drive across the street.

"It isn't exactly inconspicuous." Max stated, glaring at the bright yellow car.

"Its all there is Maxwell, and we need to get out of here." Michael slapped Max on the back with a big grin on his face. He had always wanted a monstrous car. "I'm so driving."

"Can't we just hide out in town for a while, until they think we have moved on?" Kyle asked hesitantly. Isabel touched his arm gently shaking her head.

"They'll turn this town upside down looking for us. Anyone who sees us will turn us in immediately. We need to take the highway out of here now." She said.

"Road blocks will probably be up by now." I looked at everyone, we were all losing faith. "Even if we get out of this town, we won't make it far." Silence mulled through the air for minutes. We were losing time.

"There is an old road that leads out of town." A small voice came from behind us. It came from a boy, no older than seven. He was holding a basketball standing in the middle of the street. "Its about a mile from here. Highway 11. Its a dirt road, but no one uses it anymore. Not since the new one was built forty years ago."

"Can we trust him?" Maria whispered, as she tried to smile politely at the boy.

"Do we have a choice?"

...

"There." I pointed towards the dirt road that the boy had suggested a mile back. He was right.

"Lets just hope there isn't a line of feds waiting in the trees to capture, poke and probe us." Michael called from the back seat.

"Isn't it your job to probe?" Kyle asked.

"Can we stop talking about probing." Isabel said, as she folded her arms across her chest. Max sped along the road, the yellow car sticking out like a sore thumb. Ten minutes had past, then twenty. There was still no sign of the feds. As soon as we crossed the state line we let out the breaths we were holding.

...

"I think we should try and make it to Canada." Michael said whilst chewing a chunk of his burger. We had stopped at a burger plus restaurant just a few hundred miles from San Francisco. Kyle and Michael had wanted to revisit Las Vegas, but it wasn't safe to go somewhere where everyones moves are constantly being watched.

"Canada?" Max popped a french frie into his mouth mulling this over. Maria had just returned from the soda fountain, for the sixth time.

"What!" She exclaimed. "I'm craving sugar."

"Yeah. Its supposedly quite beautiful this time of year." Michael was sarcastic, but he had a point. "Isn't that were all the criminals try and run too."

"I thought it was Mexico." Kyle was swiveling his straw around his cup as he spoke.

"Anyway." Michael rolled his eyes, dropping his voice. "We need to get out of the U.S of A. Didn't you see how the boarder security looked at us. It won't be long until our mugshots are spread nation wide."

"We can't just leave Michael. All of the answers to who we are, and how we can get back home are in the U.S of A." Max was serious.

"Maxwell, we need to get out of here until the heat has vanished. Your not thinking of going back to Roswell are you?" Max didn't say anything. Michael let out a deep sigh, leaning closer into the table. "Are you stupid!"

"We don't have any other leads. And the space ship is there."

"Its too dangerous!" Michael slammed his fist on the table, making all of the plates shake.

"Lets just think about it." Isabel said softly. "All of us." She looked at Kyle, Maria and I understanding that it wasn't just their decision anymore.

...

"Do you really want to go back to Roswell?" Max was playing with my hair as I lay across his lap. We were watching a re-run of Bewitched, in another dingy motel room.

"I don't know." He let out a deep sigh. "I'm just not sure where to go from here. I keep on waiting for a sign, or another alien to find us. But we have been on the run for almost a month now, if anyone was watching us they would have made contact."

"We'll figure this out Max." I turned my head to look up at him. "Just don't give up."

"Its hard not to. Look at the danger I have put you all in." I sat up to face him.

"Are you kidding me Max? You didn't ask for me to come along, or Kyle and Maria. We wanted to, because we care about you all."

"You had no other choice Liz. The feds would have hurt you.."

"We always have a choice Max. And I chose you." I grabbed his face in between my hands, dropping my voice to a whisper. "I'll aways choose you." He caught my lips in a harsh embrace, pushing me back with his shoulders so that he was hovering over me. His lips found my neck, as his hands played with the hem of my shirt. I brought his lips back to mine, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. Rolling us over so that I was on top, I swiftly removed my top throwing it to the ground. Pulling Max up to a seated position, I pulled his shirt over his head. The feel of his skin on mine was electrifying. It was warm, it was right. Swiftly Max turned us over, so that I was laying underneath him. I placed a hand on the top of his pants unclasping the top button, then pulling the zip down slowly. I had his pants down half way when Max climbed off of me to remove them the rest of the way. Taking this moment to arch my back, so that I was able to remove my own. Thank God I was wearing decent underwear today. Dragging him back towards me, a soft moan escaped as his lips found my right breast. He unclasped my bra, removing it forcefully.

"Liz.." His voice was ragged, as his lips kissed a trail back up towards my neck.

"Am I glowing?" I asked, as I laced my hands through his hair dragging his lips back to mine.

"No..." His right hand massaged my left breast as the other hand ran down my outer thigh making me gasp.

"Maybe it was just a one time thing.." I managed as Max began to kiss down my chest. He laced his fingers into my panties pulling them down.

"Must have been.." Max said, capturing my lips back in his. "Hang on a sec.." As quickly as he could he jumped from the bed, rummaging through his pant pocket pulling out a red square.

"You always keep one on you?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Lately, yes." He said smugly, a wide grin spreading across his face. The door suddenly burst open, as I let out a squeal rolling off the bed pulling the blanket with me. I slowly raised my head above the mattress to look at a frantic Maria.

"What's wrong?" Max and I asked in unison, exchanging worried glances. Michael came in seconds later.

"She was glowing."

**Hey readers :) I am so glad to hear what you thought of the last few chapters, and am anxious to hear what you think of this one. Shall I continue? xx happy reading**


End file.
